


kiss kiss fall in love!

by roseyong



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, asahi is mentioned like once lol, haruto is suk's baby, idk specific ages but they r all adults except hwan bc yes, it's bc hyunsuk is a cockblocker smh, kyu is whiny and pouty and wants yisses (yoshi kisses), poly mashihoonsuk is here bc i love them, rapline+kyu live in an apartment together lmao, well kinda kissing ig, yoshi is easily flustered, yoshi is not touched starved okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyong/pseuds/roseyong
Summary: “Kiss me.” Junkyu watching with vague amusement as Yoshi’s cheeks flush, his eyes widening comically so, rosebud lips parted in shock.“W-What?” Is all Yoshi can utter, and Junkyu smiles, enjoying how the older boy fidgets underneath his gaze, “You want me to kiss you? Right here and right now? But what if-”(or, the three times that Yoshi wanted to kiss Junkyu and the one time that he finally did.)
Relationships: Kanemoto Yoshinori/Kim Junkyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: Treasure Secret Santa 2020





	kiss kiss fall in love!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awesominin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesominin/gifts).



> yoshi yoshi yoshi yoshi getting love ! anyhow, here's yoshikyu for the prompt of "anything!" soooo yes i just went with it and ran! i hope you enjoy!

i.

“Yoshi-yah,” Junkyu whines, his face flushed from the summer heat, bangs plastered to his forehead, a bead of sweat running down his temple as he rolled around on their bare mattress in nothing but his spiderman boxers, “Yoshi-yah I’m dying,”

“Okay?” Yoshi not even bothering to look up from whatever game it was that he was playing on his 3DS, his lips pursed in concentration, something which Junkyu finds downright adorable. “I don’t know how to fix the AC,” And Junkyu simply whines louder, pouting as he chucked a pillow at his boyfriend’s head, pissed at the lack of attention he was receiving. 

“Hey!” Junkyu snickering as Yoshi finally looks up, the Japanese man about to protest further when the sound of his pyroar’s cry interrupts him, making him curse. “What the hell, Kyu?! You made Jaehyuk die! And for what-” Quickly shutting up when Junkyu plants himself in his lap, cupping Yoshi’s now rosy cheeks in his hands with a giggle, the warmth of Junkyu’s body pressed so closely to his own having his brain shortcircuiting.

_“I’m dying Yoshi-yah,”_ Junkyu repeats, his dramatic as hell self seemingly _not_ knowing when to quit, “You gotta do something or else I’ll melt!” Junkyu letting out a yelp when Yoshi sneezes, nearly causing the younger to fall, the brunette instinctually putting his hands out to brace himself, pinning Yoshi up against their bedroom wall in some sort of faux kabedon.

“Yah! What was that for...?” Junkyu trailing off upon noticing just how pink Yoshi’s cheeks were, the elder keeping his eyes averted as he refuses to look the brunette in the eyes, “Yoshi? Is everything okay-”

“Yep!” He squeaks, his voice a pitch higher, “Everything’s just fine!” And Junkyu frowns, as Yoshi _still_ wasn’t looking him in the eye, his chest rising and falling just a bit too quickly.

“You sure?” Yoshi nodding as his tongue darts out to nervously lick at his lips, his blush deepening as he does so. “Because you sure don’t seem to be fine-” 

“A-Actually,” Yoshi pauses, his heart pounding against his ribcage as he silently cursed his boyfriend’s stupid ability to reduce him to nothing more than a flustered mess _despite_ them being together for nearly six months now.

“Mhm?” Junkyu hums, and Yoshi doesn’t even need to look at him to know that he’s got his head slightly tilted to the side, nose scrunched as he pouted.

“Could you, um,” God, why was this so much more embarrassing than he’d anticipated? After all, it was _only_ a kiss that he was wanting. It wasn’t like he was wanting Junkyu to-

“Junkyu-hyung,” The door to their room slamming open with a resounding smack that had both men wincing because there was absolutely no way that that _hadn’t_ left a mark.

_(“Haru, I love you, I do,” Hyunsuk had sighed, a very guilty-looking Haruto hanging his head in shame as Junkyu just smirked, Yoshi elbowing him in the ribs when he notices. “But you gotta stop slamming the door,” The tiny male running a hand through his hair as he stares dejectedly at the fresh scuff mark on the wall, well aware that they’d have to get that covered up before their landlord had the chance to see it._

_“I’m sorry, hyung,” Haruto mumbles, and Yoshi can tell that he’s biting back tears, “I’ll pay for the paint with my own money if you want me to,”_

_“No, no, that’s okay,” Hyunsuk’s quick to assure, he too having also picked up on Haruto’s...well, Haruto-ness. “Hyung will take care of it all,” And Haruto sniffs, but he manages to nod his head._

_“Thank you, hyung,” Both the 00’ liners resisting the urge to coo when Haruto latches onto their eldest hyung, Hyunsuk letting out a small squeak of surprise as he does so, “I love you too.”)_

“Haru, what did Hyunsuk say about slamming the-”

“Hyunsukkie-hyung told me to tell you guys that lunch is almost-” He pauses, nose wrinkling as he looks Junkyu up and down, and god does Yoshi long for the sweet embrace of death because of course his dumb ass boyfriend just had to go and make it seem like they’d been going at it like rabbits. “Wait, why are you only in your underwear?” Haruto asks, pointing to Junkyu before turning his attention over to Yoshi, “And why does he have you pinned-”

“Tell Hyunsuk that we’ll be down in five,” Yoshi cutting the youngest of their bunch off before he can jump to any conclusions, the older Japanese man pushing Junkyu off of him with a huff, “Okay?”

“Okay, hyung!”

ii.

“Are we there yet?” Junkyu impatiently drumming his fingers against his now empty coffee cup, sulkily pouting when he fails to receive a response.

Doyoung and Yedam excitedly chatting away about the latest episode of their true crime podcast, their eyes way too bright to be talking about murder of all things. _“Weirdos,”_ Junkyu thinks to himself, his eyes flickering over to the row behind them, Junghwan giving him a small wave before he resumes eating his shitty gas station donut with twice as much vigor. _Ew._

“Guys,” Junkyu tries again, at this point not giving a damn about their estimated time of arrival and instead just wanting _some_ form of attention, “Are we there yet?”

“Almost, Kyu, almost,” Yoshi sighs, taking one earbud out while the other stayed in so that he could continue to listen to that one j-pop girl group that he so adored. ( _ZOC_ , was it? Junkyu wouldn’t know.)

“How soon is almost?” And Yoshi fights the urge to tell Hyunsuk to just pull the car over so that he could shut Junkyu up in the only way that he knew how to, which was through kissing.

_(“Wait, really?” Junkyu thankfully way too drunk to pick up on the amusement in Jihoon’s voice, an equally as drunk Mashiho giggling at something that Asahi had said from somewhere off to Yoshi’s left._

_“Yeah,” Yoshi says with a soft laugh of his own, placing a hand on Junkyu’s thigh when his boyfriend nearly falls face-first into his drink, “Kyu!”_

_“Sorry~.”_

_“It’s okay,” And Jihoon snorts at the odd domesticity of it all. Yoshi brushing Junkyu’s hair out of his eyes before he presses a chaste kiss to his lips, and yuck, Hyunsuk really was right about Junkyu’s one and only weakness being yisses (Yoshi kisses)._

_As Junkyu immediately shuts up, his eyes slipping shut as he leans into Yoshi’s warmth, and Jihoon, because he’s Jihoon, fake gags._

_“Yeah,” Yoshi hums, ignoring Jihoon with a grace that a certain Choi Hyunsuk, unfortunately, did not possess, “Really.”)_

“It’s about an hour,” Hyunsuk suddenly speaks up, keeping his gaze firmly on the road like the responsible driver that he is, “Think that you can keep it in your pants until then?” The Japanese man tearing his eyes away from the soft swell of his boyfriend’s rosy lips instantaneously.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Yoshi spluttering while Junkyu, _the nerve of him_ , simply laughs.

“W-What?! Who said anything about us-”

“Please don’t,” Hyunsuk mutters, and Yoshi knows he’s probably about as red as the older’s stupidly expensive Gucci sweater that Doyoung had gifted him three birthdays ago. “There are _children_ present.”

“Hey!” Junghwan cries, “I’m almost eighteen!” To which Hyunsuk rolls his eyes, but there’s no denying the fondness behind that small smile of his. 

“Anyways,” Hyunsuk clearing his throat as he makes a last-minute turn, the car swerving sharply as he did so, sending Doyoung toppling onto Yedam in the process.

“Hyung!”

“Sorry!” He shouts back, shooting Junkyu a glare when he sniggers, “As I was saying, please refrain from any sort of...adult _activities_ until you’re both in the privacy of your hotel room, understood?”

“Understood!”

iii. 

“Junkyu,” Yoshi calls out, standing on his tippy toes as he reaches for what he thinks (hopes) is the jar of cumin. “Junkyu?” His brows knitting together at the deafening silence that he gets in return, because it wasn’t like his boyfriend to be _this_ quiet, let alone _not_ answer him.

_(“I honestly don’t know how you put up with him,” Mashiho sighs, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he helped Yoshi out in the kitchen, the older man looking up from his cutting board with a frown, confused as to who the younger was referring to._

_“Put up with who?”_

_“Junkyu,” Mashiho replies, a hint of sassiness in his voice, “What other idiot has managed to steal your heart like he has?”_

_“Hey!” However, it’s not like Mashiho wasn’t entirely incorrect per se, but goddamn it! Junkyu wasn’t that bad!_

_“I mean, I really can’t be saying that when I literally have Hyunsuk and Jihoon as my boyfriends, but still,”_

_“Fair enough, but Junkyu’s honestly not that bad, I swear,” But Mashiho just giggles, clearly not believing a word of what his hyung had just said, “Oh, would you quit that! I’m being serious!”_

_And Mashiho smirks, “I never said that you weren’t~.”)_

“Jun-” Yoshi nearly jumping a foot off the ground when strong (not Jihoon-level strong but still strong nonetheless) arms wrap around his waist. Junkyu humming quietly to himself as he comes to rest his chin on Yoshi’s shoulder.

“You called?” And the way that Junkyu says it is flirtatious and smooth and in perfect Kim Junkyu fashion, and _no_ , it totally doesn’t want to make Yoshi kiss those pretty pink lips of his.

“O-Oh, uh, yeah,” Yoshi stumbling over his words like the lovestruck fool that he is, “I-”

The sound of their doorbell ringing having them split apart in a matter of seconds because god forbid that that be Jihoon or Mashiho, as the both of them wouldn’t hesitate to rat their asses out to Hyunsuk with the claim of “excessive PDA” because hey, a man’s gotta get head _somehow_.

“Yoshi-”

“I’ll go get it!”

+iv. 

“Kiss me.” Junkyu watching with vague amusement as Yoshi’s cheeks flush, his eyes widening comically so, rosebud lips parted in shock. _Cute._

“W-What?” Is all that Yoshi can utter, and Junkyu smiles, enjoying how the older boy fidgets underneath his gaze, “You want me to kiss you? Right here and right now? But what if-” 

“Yoshi, I don’t give a fuck if Hyunsuk catches us,” He pauses, his smile becoming a smirk, “And I know for a fact that you want this just as much as I d-”

_Yoshi shuts him up with a kiss._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic! it was rlly refreshing to write! also yoshi needs more love wtf he's an angel give him love 2 plz
> 
> twt: @catboyharuto


End file.
